


You Matter To Me

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben cheers Devi up, Ben just really likes Devi, Birthdays, Comforting!Ben, Grieving!Devi, Reworked Scene, S1 finale, Sad!Devi, Supportive!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: What happens when, instead of an interruption from her mother, she instead is caught crying over her father's birthday by Ben, her ex-nemesis, turned friend, turned housemate? Will Devi continue to push away all of the people that care about her, or will Ben be the person that she finally lets in? And will Ben be able to offer Devi some comfort?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	You Matter To Me

It was surprising, but living with Devi Vishwakumar hadn't been too bad.

Ben never thought in all of the years he'd been in competition with Devi, that they'd ever be anything more than sworn enemies. And he certainly didn't think he'd see the day where Devi would approach him about moving in with him.

Things were drastically different than he expected...but in a good way.

The way that Ben saw it, this was a win-win situation for both he and Devi. Devi had a place to stay, safe away from whatever was going on at home. And Ben would finally have someone to keep him company at home.

Ben was happy to be able to do something nice for Devi also. In a way, he was making up for all of the years that he had been not-so-nice to her.

It was almost strange how easily he and Devi fell into a routine while living together. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all...it's as if all of the pieces just fell together.

Ben walked up to the sliding doors in his room, looking out into the backyard. His eyes finally landed on Devi, who was sitting by the pool on her phone.

He smiled, walking downstairs and through the house to the backyard.

Ben closed the sliding doors behind him quietly, walking towards Devi. 

"David...I'm getting deja vu. It seems like just yesterday you were falling into the pool at my party." Ben laughs.

As he got closer, he heard what appeared to be a video of people singing happy birthday.

He heard Devi sniffle, and he froze.

Was she crying?

"Devi?" Ben calls out softly, watching as Devi quickly paused the video and wiped a tear from her face, turning to send him a forced smile.

"Ben...hey!" She says, voice cracking.

Ben frowns, walking closer to her, "Hey...have you been crying?" he asks softly as he sits down next to her.

Devi shakes her head, "No...not at all." she lies.

Ben looks at her with soft eyes, and Devi turns away to look down at the pool.

"Okay...maybe." She admits, voice quiet.

"What's going on?" Ben asks softly, watching as Devi fidgets with her phone.

Devi is quiet for a few seconds, "Its, uh...its my dad's birthday today." she explains.

"Is that what the video you were watching was for?" Ben asks softly.  
Devi nods, sniffling, "Yeah...Its, uh...from the last birthday that we celebrated with him...before he passed."

Ben smiles sadly, nodding his head.

"Was that why you were crying?" Ben questions.

Devi shrugs, "I mean...yeah. On top of all of the other things going on right now. I don't know, Ben...I just feel like...everyone in my life is just done with me." she whispers.

Ben shakes his head, "Devi...that isn't true. There are so many people who love you."

Devi laughs sadly, wiping at her eyes, "There aren't any right now, Ben. I mean...my two life-long bestfriends are on a "friend break" from me...Paxton hates me, and my own mother doesn't want me as her daughter." she chokes out.

"It's all because of me...I mean, look at me. I just ruined everything, like I always do. My dad would be so ashamed of me." Her voice cracks, her letting out a sob.

Ben's eyes widen. He slowly slides closer to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Devi...hey." Ben breathes out.

Devi slowly looks over at him, Ben's heart sinking when he sees Devi's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

He felt so helpless. But this time, unlike the many other times where he was just too late to help Devi, he finally had the chance to.

"You're human...you make mistakes like all of us. You've been through so much in the last few months...its okay for you to be struggling to keep it together." Ben says.

Devi sniffles, shrugging her shoulders.

"And your father would NOT be ashamed of you. He'd be SO proud of you. I guarantee he's looking down on you right now, so proud that he's able to call you his daughter." Ben comforts her.

Devi's eyes widen, filling with tears.

"Ben..." She breathes out.

Ben smiles softly, "Devi...I know it doesn't seem like there is much hope right now, but just know that it will get better. And I know it might not mean much...but I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

Devi immediately leaps forward, pulling Ben into a hug. Ben yelps in surprise, but immediately hugs Devi back.

"It means everything, Ben. Thank you." Devi whispers.

Ben smiles, pulling away from the embrace to look at Devi.

He slowly raises his hand, wiping away the remainder of her tears with his thumb.

"Now David...enough crying. You're way too pretty to be crying." He says, grinning at her.

Devi blushes, smiling at him.

"You're such a dork." She jabs, earning a laugh from Ben.

A comfortable silence falls between them.

"So...are you feeling any better?" Ben asks. 

Devi glances over at him, nodding her head, "Yeah...a bit. It helps having someone here that cares."

Ben smiles, "I'm happy I could help. But Devi...I just know that your mom must be hurting today too. It's the first birthday she's spending without him too, and she also doesn't have you..."

Devi frowns, nodding her head, "I know. I know that I need to talk to her."

Ben nods in agreement, "You do."

Devi sighs, "I will. But...for now I just want to stay here. It's really quiet and peaceful out here...it helps me think."

Ben smiles, "Yeah...I like to sit out here and think too."

Devi glances over at him, "Do you...want to see my dad's birthday video?" she asks.

Ben's eyes widen, "I mean...of course. But are you sure? I don't want you to be upset."

Devi nods, "I'm sure. Having you here will make it a little more bearable."

Ben nods, scooting closer to Devi and looking over her shoulder as she brings up the video. Ben smiles as he watches Devi walking over to her father carrying a birthday cake...her father dancing to their singing.

"You know...you have a really nice singing voice. Happy Birthday has never known a better singer." Ben says to try and cheer her up.

Devi rolls her eyes, a smile still appearing on her face, "Ben...it's Happy Birthday...one of the easiest universal songs to sing." she points out.

Ben laughs, "And yet...most of the world's population can not sing it on pitch. So...I'd say you're winning."

Devi rolls her eyes fondly, shoving his shoulder.

The video continues on, and Devi rests her head on Ben's shoulder.

Ben's heart starts racing, and he brings up an arm to rest around her shoulder.

"David...I have to say that you really pull off that party hat. You really were serving a lewk." Ben teases, earning a laugh from her.

Ben heard Devi sniffle, but her smile showed that her tears were all happy. And that made him happy. 

He knew that Devi would have a lot more grief and sadness to face during the rest of the day...but he would be right by her side supporting her.


End file.
